The Alternate LipLock Jinx
by Ms.Spirit
Summary: The liplock jinx has become popular at Hogwarts and Harry is reminded why he doesn't like woman, again and again. I recommend reading Cassis Luna's 'The LipLock Jinx' since they are the one to inspire me to write my first fanfiction. Rated M just in case. None of our favorites have died though Dumbledore did retire. I hope you all enjoy my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was given permission to create a fanfiction of a great fanfiction I once read. Thanks to Cassis Luna for letting me basically copy one of their ideas. It inspired me and now I'm here writing my first fanfiction.**

 **I have Google Docs to thank for any and all caught spelling mistakes and I'll probably become just as obsessed with writing fanfiction as I already am reading it so hopefully there will never be an updating problem where my story is abandoned.**

 **Anyway to whomever reads this I highly suggest you go and read the original plot over on Cassis Luna's account.**

 **I don't own any characters, places, events and or other amazing things J.K. Rowling has come up with. I barely can call this an original idea.**

 **Oh well here we go, into the rabbit hole.**

HP _POV_

I blinked the sleep out of my crusty eyes, honestly I didn't even need to open them to know I was in the eighth year boys dormitory. Ron's snoring accompanied by a few others was enough of a give away. It was a month into our repeat year but it still felt odd waking up in the walls of Hogwarts not from a nightmare full of death and the upcoming promises of the war ,but from my best mates' snoring. I smiled sitting up in bed, rubbing the well slept sleep from my eyes. Would I miss it? Yes, especially if I had to go through another class full of stares and badly hidden gossiping from people who still couldn't get over the fact that the 'Boy-Who-Lived-Twice' had returned to Hogwarts to finish his education. Honestly you would think they'd all have gotten used to Harry Bloody Potter being their classmate after seven years, borderline eight.

I got up and did my morning routine. Shower, brush my teeth, put on clothes the like. I didn't wake Ron, no call it revenge for the nights of tossing and turning trying to tune out his incessant snoring. Instead I made my way down the stairs to the common room. The girls should be up by now.

Unlike years before the houses shared a common room, although the dorms themselves were separate. The common room wasn't split into different divisions of house pride instead the walls where a light coffee brown and the fireplace was made of a complementing brick. The chairs, couches and other pieces of furniture that littered the room along with many different types of rugs were all in varied in colors and shapes as well as size. They weren't the house colors but they were picked by the students. The open lighting streaming in from overhead and chair height windows made it all look like it belonged however. It was a chaotic calm place.

Just as I had suspected, Hermione, Pansy, and Lavender sat together the odd trio they might seem, rather close though off to the right off the boy's stairs right beside a set of windows.

"Morning ladies. Tell me were you woken by Ron's snoring or was it just me?" I pretend pouted flopping myself and my bag down into a rather comfy brown leather armchair. "Harry, we've talked about this. If you feel uncomfortable surrounded by men you can't have you could always move into our dorm. Honestly those boys are so petty, needing to be separated by house us ladies don't have that problem." Lavender chuckled, she had matured since the war boys weren't the only thing on her mind and when that stopped she became a rather fun person to be around. "Harry you're too gay to be surrounded by them day in day out come live with us. Then you can tell us exactly it is who you have been pining after since first year." Pansy commented looking her nails over as if she hadn't a car in the world for the topic but they all three had been trying to get me to tell them my crush since we all became friends.

I sighed. I didn't act that gay did I? I mean they were the first to know so of course they think so. They've had longest to see it in me. "'Mione don't let them bully me!" I sighed playing along. "You know Harry that I think you should move in with us too. It would be just so much fun. Getting you to study and get all your assignments in on time, all the while keeping my best friends close." Hermione smiled wickedly closing the school book she'd been reading. And this was my life since coming out to the wizarding world and my new close friends, harassment was more an accurate description than whatever twisted way these three thought of it. Honestly.

"I'll move in the same time I'm unable to function." I repeat what I've said every time they brought up the subject. The three merely smirked and looked from one another then to me then to one another. Oh this couldn't be good. Harry Potter what have you gotten yourself into know?

"Harry?" Lavender said trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I gulped the look in their eyes was scarier than any deatheater.

"Have you heard of the popular new jinx that's spread through Hogwarts recently?" Lavender turned to the other two. "No, Lavender I-i haven't had time to listen to school gossip." I slowly tried to make my way behind the chair that had once looked so inviting. "Oh, I have, isn't it the one we are going to cast on Harry?" Pansy chuckled getting up and forcing me back into the chair. "'Mione, please help don't let them do it! 'Mione!." Oh I knew about the jinx alright. It was a silencing spell in a way. But it could only be broken by the one who cast it or by the person afflicted by the jinx to kiss their crush.

'No no no no I can't kiss Malfoy, oh god' I mentally screamed as Hermione sat there letting the two demons I thought had become my friends close in on me. "This is why I don't like women." Were my last words before the jinx hit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Language WARNING! Well that really should apply to my everyday if I'm to be honest. I made a sailor blush on multiple occasion, doesn't help they were all mostly my teachers.**

 **I don't own anything in this…. I wish I did.**

 **By the way this is going to probably be ooc for most the time. I'm new at this. Also I think it would be fun for them to be like normal teens for a while after the war to compensate for the time they lost. Kind of like Sirius after Azkaban. Also, please tell me if you enjoy my fan fiction.**

 **Ok enough rambling, down the rabbit hole we go.**

DM _POV_

I had heard a commotion in the common room. It wasn't abnormal but it was curious so early in the morning. I look at my bedside clock, 7:09, definitely too early on the weekend. Although the female side of the houses seemed to be a little better at getting up at a decent hour. Maybe it was them? I might as well go check since I was headed down there anyway.

It hadn't been easy at first. Definitely not, but as a former death eater what were you going to do? I didn't really have to do much of anything, Harry made sure none of the other students tried to harm him. Somehow Potter had become Harry in my head but I really don't mind now that we had somewhat of a truce. _It helps that you've been obsessed since first year._ Shut it. I made my way down the last two stairs hearing what could only be the voice of the boy that plagued my thoughts. "This is why I don't like women." Then there was a spell whispered. I turned the corner right when the well known jinx hit Harry.

The girls had Harry pinned to a leather chair. Pansy had her wand drawn but so did Lavender. Hermione just watched smiling. What "the hell?" I finished my thought out loud. Unbecoming of a Malfoy yes but that was all gone now that the name ment so little. "Draco, perfect. Now we have an eye me you heard what Harry's been saying?" Lavender sighed but perked up when those wheels in her head started to turn. I could practically hear them from across the common room.

I made my way cautiously toward the hostile and armed females. Maybe I could grab Harry and run? Save him for a change. "He promised us he'd move into the girl's' dorm when he's unable to function. Silly and probably related to the muggle saying 'when pigs fly' but now poor baby Potter has no choice but to leave behind all those ruff boys and to keep us company in our tower." Pansy sat in a chair next to Hermione's. "That's…." I looked at Harry, he was just sitting there resignedly. He looked like he wanted to say something but the jinx had obviously taken effect. "It'll just be for until he grows a pair and goes after his mystery person. I'm curious who could keep his attention for so long, Harry's refused to tell me since he found out that what he was feeling was indeed love." Hermione spoke up opening a book on charms and how to use them in everyday life.

"You lot are something strange but I guess I'll help talk to the heads of house with you." I looked at Harry. He liked someone? For how long? Hermione's reaction told me it's been a long time. Before the final battle even? I looked off to the side. "We could catch them in the Great Hall if we're quick enough. Let's go now save ourselves the trip later." Lavender jumped and twirled around the small group. "Sounds good to me as long as they're serving something other than pumpkin juice for breakfast. It gets old fast, I want a strong Italian blend" Pansy stood again from the chair pulling Hermione up.

They were acting as if they hadn't just jinxed one of their best friends into silence. I heard Hermione muttering something about her wanting the same but not in a cup. Wait? 'I just can't understand woman.' I shrugged looking over to Harry who hadn't moved an inch. He still had the resigned look on his face although now it held a slight an edge of panic. _Potter too good to kiss his crush and get it over with? Hah._ Stop. He isn't like that and you know it. You saw the Daily Profit. The damn muggles, though the article about Harry actually being gay had had me in a good mood during the summer.

"You coming?" I asked touching him on the shoulder. Harry looked as if he were far away. Then he was grounded, nodding at me. I smiled offering him my arm "I'm sure they'll take the spell off if you really can't simply kiss this crush of yours." I wasn't expecting him to take my arm but when has Potter ceased to amaze me? I blushed a bit. His hand was warm, not dainty or ill-masculine but still gentle and through the fabric of my robes I could still feel how he unconsciously rubbed his thumb in a small circle on my upper arm. Did he know how he drived me crazy with simply this small showing of trust? Damn Potter.

TP _POV_

Harry kept his arm on the extremely flustered Draco's arm all the way down to the Great Hall were thankfully they didn't have to separate and go to seperate tables. Instead the eight years got their own table almost like the staffs' but on the same level as the other houses. There had been too many eight years to return to the school. The new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and deputy Headmaster Severus Snape had made the easy decision to expand the hall and put in another table. Although Harry was holding onto his arm, probably trying to explain something to the love sick Malfoy, the girls hadn't noticed. Now Potter wasn't touching Draco per say but he was standing close enough for Malfoy to not be knocked out of his flustered state until they got to the table. When they reached the table consideringly slower than the girls that had been traveling with them, Harry had been sat forcibly in between Lavender and Pansy who seemed to be the ring leaders to the entire 'jinx' thing. Hermione was just there for the kicks and the chance of finding out who Harry liked but had kept away from her. They were basically siblings and this made Hermione the one who must know everything very very aggravated.

Soon that would all be revealed, though not soon enough for Harry to escape the females and their dorm.

 **A/N: Should I make this Hermione/Blaise? I like that pairing and it would make for an interesting parallel story for when I finish this one. Remember though this story will be prolonged due to the Remus/Severus**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. I didn't think so many people would see this so quick. This is my first fanfiction and well… I was kind of worried to be honest, that people wouldn't enjoy my writing. I wish to become an author you see. Although trying to become someone else's character or trying to get into their mindset is more difficult than with my own characters. This will be a good learning experience no matter how you look at it.**

 **I don't own anything. You may only thank one J.K. Rowling for the magical world.**

 **Down the rabbit hole.**

HP _POV_

What. the. Hell?! The damn women sat me down between them. They had some nerve after what they had literally just pulled. _Why did it have to be Draco to walk in on this mess?_ He would have found out eventually but this was ridiculous. The boy didn't even try to get these infuriating women to take the jinx off. _Probably was afraid they'd get him with it too._ Still it was hard to stay mad at the blonde boy. With the surrounding girls it was a little easier since I at least know their motivation as well as the fact that they won't take the jinx off before I 'grow a pair'. _They just want you to spend more time with them, and live with them._ Gready the lot of them. I scowled.

I softened my scowl as Hermione started to put sausage and various other common breakfast foods. It was starting to wear on me, the exasperating feeling of having to be angry with someone so close to my self. I gave her a small smile when she silently scouted the plate closer to me, sometimes she was such a mother hen. Hermione didn't seem to mind the hissing Pansy that was trying very hard to make her own plate.

 _Some things will never change I guess, even if I'm beyond furious with these three there is no helping it. I have to forgive them._ I start to eat not entirely ignoring the pairs of silver eyes that had been burning into the front of my forehead. I looked up at Draco leveling his stare with one of my own. What did he think he was doing? _Maybe he's trying to understand you?_ I smiled slightly looking back down to my food. He wasn't the only one trying to figure out why I wasn't snapping at the girls. I continued to eat.

SS _POV_

Something was different at the eight year table. It wasn't noticeable to the untrained eye but I knew something was in the air, something that hadn't been as noticeable before. To my horror and chagrin the center of this change happened to be my godson and Potter. _Have they finally put that petty rivalry behind them?_ Potter and I had done the same only a few months before after he saved me from Nagini's poison. It was shaky at first but I'm confident now that Potter wasn't even remotely like 'Potter'. He isn't like Lilly either. No Potter is his own man, shaped by his surroundings.

I smirked. Looking down on the small group now you'd almost think they had all switched rolls over night. Parkinson was being rather loud demanding her coffee while Lavender was sitting there cooly collected almost compared to her usual boy crazed antics. Granger was still studious as ever with a book out on her lap as she ate. What was the most odd was Potter's silence and Draco's open observation and calculation of Potter's every movement and twitch as if it would answer him some troubling and universal question.

Usually Draco would do this much more subtly as if he wasn't doing it on purpose and as if he had zoned out and just stared at Potter for convenience sake. Potter's silence was uncommon though. Yes he wasn't the loudest compared to some of the other students but he wasn't ever this withdrawn.

My observation was cut short when a certain wild dog turned teacher of defense, yet again, sat next to me. "Lupin," I nodded in greeting. He looked up at me with a soft smile. "Severus, how was your sleep?" the wolf turned to look at me instead of out on the slow trickle of student ready to get their own breakfast. I froze up a little at his question. You would to if your sleep had been plagued by the person asking you such a question. "It was… satisfactory." I let my hair hide my expression, if I didn't the wolf would see me blushing and so would the students. It would ruin my hard earned image.

"Really? That's good." Remus nodded scooping up some oatmeal to add his plate. _He doesn't actually care, he's just being polite._ I scowled a little at the voice whispering in the back of my head as I sipped at my black coffee not bothering with the food in front of me. I didn't feel hungry so why should I waste more time than what was needed? I'm a busy man.

I stood from the table ready to start my day. There may not be classes to be taught but I had an owl order potion business I had started on the weekends to take up time. I loved making potions, it was my first career choice. I had never thought I'd end up teaching half-wittes with runny noses, but war can make anything happen. I nodded to Minerva who had looked over when she heard a chair against the floor. I barely made it a third of the way away from the table before the wolf had grabbed me by my upper arm. What the hell did the mongrel want? Wasn't it enough to plague my thoughts even while I sleep.

I lifted my eyebrow looking at him. Trying in a futile attempt to shake him off my arm. I didn't like being grabbed, too many bad memories. _And good dreams._ "Can I speak with you latter in the day? I have a topic I need your opinion on," He asked but I opened my mouth ready to tell him I am too busy a man instead he merely waved me off "And no it can't wait, at least not long. Sometime tonight should be fine. Come to my rooms."

With this he let go of my arm in favor to returning to his half full plate. I scowled deeply. Whatever he wanted my opinion for must be something about how to teach a topic of defense or something equally as tedious. _Or…._ No don't even go there. You know that's not even possible. You aren't attractive in any sort of way it's just as your students say. You're a 'greasy old bat' who will always live alone. I made my way to my potions lab opting to use the teacher's secret exit instead of scaring the students with my long strides in between the tables.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's already been such a long week, I'm so ready to be done with it. The hell is wrong with all the horny teens in this town? It's ridiculous. Honestly, how do they think they can be ready for the real world if they are doing this bs?**

 **This may be a little cliche but I think the SS/RL is accurate this way.**

DM _POV_

After we were all done with our breakfast we all approached the staff table just below were Headmistress Mcgonagall sits. I shuffle a bit uncomfortable with the height at which the woman was able to look down her nose at us. She was an intimidating figure and the table separating us made it even worse. "We would like to request that Harry move out of the male dorm, Headmistress." Pansy said not giving any signs of discomfort. "I see, does want this change?" the feline animagus asked leaning over the table. I spoke up "Potter isn't able to speak Headmistress but he has lost a well known bet with these girls. I am here to vouch for the wager." The Headmistress looked at Harry who had his head bowed. "Very well. What will his sleeping arrangements be?" she asked.

"The girls and I will ask the elves to move an extra bed into the female dormitory. He will be staying with us." Lavender spoke up smiling. Hermione gave a little sound of indignation at the mention of the small creatures which earned an eye roll from Pansy and I as well as a small downturn of the Headmistress's lips. "I will see to it that the other heads of house know about the new arrangement. You students should go and get all of 's belongings that are not in his trunk from the male dorm. This once I'll give you girls permission to enter the male dormitory." the headmistress nodded and dismissed us getting back to her half eaten breakfast.

I let out a small sigh and I see Harry try to do the same, it didn't have sound but I noticed anyway and patted him on the shoulder. "Have a good day Headmistress and thank you." Hermione herded the girls with her as Harry and I tried to get away and back to the common room. I bumped Harry with my shoulder and he bumped back. I sighed. It was going to be a long week. Not only will I wonder about Harry's crush but I'll also worry about what these crazy females are up to and what they are trying to do to the poor small man that they have forced into silence. I peeked down at said man. I wondered how he was taking this. Maybe he was already used to odd things happening around him at the random.

I looked down the hall. Sighing once again. It felt like it had been days since I woke up in the dorm. I was so tired and the day didn't show any sign of speeding up so I could get a good rest. I might have released a year's worth of sighs.

SS _POV_

I finished another potion putting another on hiatus and cleaning a cauldron so when I got back from Lupin's rooms I could start another. I wasn't a busy weekend but it definitely wasn't a slow one either, after all everyone needed a potion or two whether they be a simple pepper up or a wizards' cold relief. It was a demanding business but it makes me happy, or as close as I get to happy. I closed the portrait to my rooms heading out of the dungeons and to the wolf's room. The portrait was of two twin boys. One much smaller and frail and he other more brave and feral. "What is your business with the kind wolf man?" the bigger twin asked holding onto the smaller more scared boys hand.

"He asked me to visit and give my opinion on some issue he is having. Don't ask questions just get the wolf so my business here can be done." I snip softening my glare for the sake of the smaller twin. He reminded me of someone, I don't remember who but I had the urge to offer the young boy a smile. I hadn't done that for sometime so I just softened my gaze so he didn't find me too intimidating.

The portrait opened not soon after a flustered dog waving me in. "Severus, Severus come in, come in." He looked ruffled like he had been running his hand through his hair for hours and his shirt's buttons where missmatched his skin exposed a little more than usual at the top. All in all he looked like a mess, a mess that had been thoroughly shagged. I stiffened a little looking around the warmly lit room and homey atmosphere. "Sit, please sit." Remus motioned to the light brown leather coach. I comply a little stiffly. "Do you want coffee, scotch?" He sat on the edge of a matching recliner. He kept fidgeting.

"It's barely 2 in the afternoon Lupin it's not time for either of those drinks but tea would be acceptable." I scowl a bit shifting back farther on the couch. "Tea right tea." He called an elf which arrived with pre made tea. I accepted a cup from the small creature nodding in thanks. It popped out of the room leaving us in silence. Minutes latter I spoke "Lupin if you're not going to get down to business then I'm going to leave and you'll have to track me down some other time." I start to stand from the plush coach. Remus sprung to his feet before I could even finish the sentence. "NO...no I'm just trying to think how to bring this up as if it's normal." I hear him mutter after 'How does Harry do this?'

If this was as random or odd as something Potter would say he would have already said it as if it were nothing, like it happened every day. I nod a little and sat back down on the couch. It was comfortable, unfamiliar but comfortable. The leather was soft and the cushions had just the right amount of stuffing. "Don't think of what Potter would say. Think about what you would say." I tell him a little exasperated. His eyes widened and he nodded a little. "Okay yeah," He tapped his stubble covered chin sitting back down in the chair getting more comfortable than his previous position on the edge of the cushion.

I wait for him to formulate the words in his head. If I listen close enough maybe I'll be able to hear the gearrs turning? Remus's brow furrowed and I swear there was a tail swishing back and forth while ears were flattened on the top of his head. "I...I've been trying to seal a bond of sorts and well I don't think the things I have been doing have worked on my end." the wolf put his hand under his chin and rested his elbow on his knee while his other arm sat in the crooke of his arm his legs spread far apart in a masculine pose. I can't help my reaction to what he says though. My eyebrows raise and my mouth opens enough for me to worry about what might spill out. "You have tried to seal a natural bond, and you're a creature… does that mean you…" _Nice Snape, very eloquent._ "Yeah," He scratches the top of his head "it's my mate bond."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 ***Sigh* Is it just me or is each week getting more and more tedious? It's all the same except the people around me are getting more and more unbearable. Good thing is I found my computer mouse.**

 **This chapter there will be some major developments in one of the relationships still not smut. They are old enough to know what they want.**

 **WARNING: This chapter will make you want to reach through the screen and pat one of them on the head and smack the other. Slight language and ooc-ness but hey I'm no pro.**

 **Down the rabbit hole.**

SS _POV_

Remus shifts uncomfortably but I can't stop looking at him like he's grown a second head even though I had probably been doing it for the last five minutes. He had willingly let the one good thing in his life walk away. People that aren't creatures only envie them because of their ability to find their true mates. Me being one of them. "Who is it? The person you hate so much to deny them you and all your…" I pause almost giving the wolf a compliment " ,wolfish-ness." The sandy blonde man just shakes his head and sips at lukewarm tea. "I-I don't hate them. Quite the opposite really, although we get along a little more now a days. But I used to do such horrible things to them hell I almost killed them." Lupin sighs putting his tea back down on the chair side table.

I just keep staring at him like he's one of my particularly more ignorant students. I didn't look like a fish anymore which made my stare all that more intenss if Remus's shifty attitude indicated anything. The time ticked by and with each minute Remus seemed to unravel more and more until he was hunched over and looking at the floor like it was the most beautiful surface he had ever seen and like he needed to get his hands on something to capture it's beauty. After quite some time had passed by I spoke "Remus," I waited for a reasons and it soon came. "Ye?" it was cautious sounding and a little breathy like a student when I called on them in class. "You're an idiot." I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Does that mean you're not going to help me?"

I sip at my own cool cup of tea. "Of course I'm not going to help you wolf. This is against everything I was taught to believe. And it just so happens that the spells and potions it would take to just get the bond a smidge less noticeable on your end, the dominant end I assume, are classified as not only dark by the ministry but also contain rare ingredients and sap magical energy like no other spells." the wolf blushes when I take notice of his dominance in the bond he shared with someone. _Oh stop being so bitter, it only makes you more obvious._ I sneered covering it with the cup.

"I'm sorry I asked then." Remus sighed looking more of a man than a scolded pup now that I had stopped studying him so intently. "I would like to ask again though, who is it that you deem so unfit to spend the rest of your life with?" I rephrased my question from not so long ago.

"I told you it's not like that." I could see something in Remus's face that pushed me further. "Isn't it though?" I set the ea down unable to stomach anymore of the cold liquid that only got stuck somewhere in my throat more and more I continued to think on who Lupin had cast away. No one deserves that. _But you're happy that you have this little chance now aren't you?_ No! That's irrelevant I know I have no chance, I gave up a long time ago it's fine… it's fine.

I look out the window at the nice blue sky and warm sun. "No Severus it isn't. I just don't know how I can force someone who deserves so much more to tie themselves to _me_ of all people." Remus gaze is strong on me and I look him in the eyes. They are screaming something that should be obvious but my own brain is refusing to understand it for it's own protection. There was something I was missing something I should know. Something he's trying to tell me whether he knows he did it or not, Remus pushes something behind my occlumency shields and shuts them back up forcing me to do legilimens on him.

It's a scene of the young Marauders. Or at least Sirius and Remus. Potter and the rat seemed to be off in the corner doing homework or just goofing off it was hard to tell. "Remus, I know he's a no good snake and everything but this is something you shouldn't do. It goes against nature! Snivellus isn't my favorite person but I wouldn't wish this upon him." Sirius whispers patting a hunched over Remus on the back. They looked like they did in fifth year, the same year everything went wrong with Lily and I joined the death eaters. Remus looked up at Sirius, he had bags under his eyes and they seemed to be red rimmed from crying. Remus whispers in a croak "I know…"

And I was back in the living room of the man that had just asked his assumed mate to help him block their bond. I stood in a haste stalking over to the door as quick as I could. I heard Remus shout my name I heard his heavy footfalls behind me. I only started into a run crossing paths with a few students who I only gave a sneer. I only had to turn a few corridors then I could break down without even my Slytherins finding me.

I was deep in the dungeons when I finally let myself slide down the wall and let all the bitterness out. I could feel tears that burned run down the side of my nose and off the edge acrossed my lips and down my chin. They tasted salty and came in numbers like non before not even when Lily died. I just kept crying and crying then when the tears wouldn't come anymore I laughed myself hoarse. Lupin was an idiot. I big stupid…. Man who had just rounded the corner to my hiding spot. How did he find me? "You should know better than to run from a wolf this close to the full moon, Severus." Remus whispered in the damp dark corridor, he crossed the distance between us and squatted in front of me.

He reached out to me and I flinched away. Lupin didn't stop there though instead he grabbedd me by the back of my head and dried my tears with the pad of his thumb leaving his warm hand to rest on my cold cheek. "I'm sorry," He whispers pulling me against my will closer to him. Remus is wrapped around me his scent comforting and the heat he gave off welcome. "You should be idiot." I pull at his arm struggling to get out from the hold he had me in. Don't get me wrong I needed it more than the wolf knew but he doesn't want me so what is the point in me getting more attached to him than needed? "Shh Severus don't just… just let me hold you for a little okay?" I stilled letting Remus's presence wash over me and calm me. _Fuck it._

I might as well be holding onto him like he was the only thing keeping me grounded and in reality, but just to be clear or just to make myself feel better, he was holding onto me just as intently. "Idiot," I whisper. "I know I am. I shouldn't asked you for help in this. It was wrong of me." Remus just didn't get it did he? I pushed him by the shoulder trying to look him in the eye. I succeed only because he lets me push him this time.

"You really are a fool?" I shake my head letting dark hairs field my vision even more with darkness. I needed all the courage to say this and if it meant not looking the infuriating wolf in the eye so be it. "I have had a crush on you since third year you infuriating wolf! Why would you think I am a mess only because you asked me to help you block a mate bond between us? I love you and have loved you in silence since before the first war and now you want to destroy the one and only shot I have!? I've tried so hard Remus, I've tried to stop but then you do something so so…..reckless and infuriating that I can't stop looking at you! You act so sweet to everyone and I can't help but want that beside me, in my corner as I face all the people who think I have been put on this earth only to teach them a subject," I sigh and shudder as I feel a fresh wave of tears hit me "You've made me an absolute mess wolf a mess, and now I learn you've been running with your tail between your legs."

I wipe at my running eyes and nose with the long sleave of my cloak not caring if I got the remnants of some potion ingredient in my eye. "And the worst of it all is you didn't even know I was foolishly trying to keep the sweetness you gave me bottled up close to my inner self so when the wars finally came and went I wouldn't be so alone, even if I would have died the last things I would have thought about would have been the small things, the brief interactions we have shared after leaving Hogwarts and all the times in between." I'm not sure why I'm admitting all this things now in a dark and cold part of the dungeons but if I had to blame it on anything it would be my emotional instability while being surrounded by nothing but Remus's sent and heat as I cry.

Even if I just end up broken and embarrassed I need to reiterate to him how royally he fucked up. I use my forearms as a makeshift shield crossing them in an x shape. "I won't bring this up again if you're really intent on destroying the connection between us b-but please just understand that this goes deeper than you thought, you idiot wolf." my voice breaks and I lean against the wall more than Remus trying to escape yet bring his heat with me.

The wolf tries to pull me closer but I resist in a futile attempt to stay detached. He lowers my arms in between our chests lifting my chin so he can see my face and I can see his. Remus searches my eyes for sincerity and I search his for disgust. He finds what he's looking for and leans his face closer to mine. I can't find any hint of the dangerous emotion in his slightly glowing amber eyes so I take the leap and meet him halfway. We kiss wrapped up in one another's presence sprawled out in a corner of the lower parts of the castle turned school. He's warm and sweet but still firm and commanding. I'm still a mess from my break down, I taste salty tears that were fresh and it was hard to tell if they were mine or his. My cold and thin lips instantly became warm and full of passion. Remus licks at my bottom lip and I let him into my mouth to explore as we run our tongues together. I closed my eyes at some point but when the kiss is over and we both surface for oxygen they couldn't have been more open or full of hope and a small bit of fear. I don't fear the wolf like I once had but instead I feared his rejection.

"You are right Severus. I am an idiot." Remus hugs me close carding his fingers through my hair. I let out a shaky breath and cling to him probably more than I should have considering the problem the kiss had stirred that not even stiff potions' robes could hide. "Now that I know I can have you I won't let you go." Remus whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Sorry this is a little….lot…. I'm so happy with how that last chapter finished so I'm going to leave those love birds alone for now and mess with the lives of the their two clueless godsons. I really am getting into this fanfiction business. If you want you can suggest a prompt and if I like it I'll probably do my own spin off. I'm writing as I go along so I'm sorry if there is a lack of real depth at some .**

 **Down the rabbit hole.**

HP _POV_

I walked the halls of Hogwarts not running into many other students. They were all either at hogsmeade or in the common rooms doing homework. The girls had gone back to the common room with Draco and me. I had gathered my things and Draco had helped me take them into the girl's common room. Ron and Neville had been the only ones we had run into and even they didn't question my silence or the fact that I had brought Malfoy into our side of the dorm. News traveled fast in the castle no matter how early it had happened there was still someone around who had passed it on who had passed it on. The only thing the two boys had done was try to reassure me that it wouldn't be so bad. Of course it was a lie.

Both had known it was and that I would be doomed until I kissed who ever it was I had a crush on, little did they know that the very same boy who had offered his help in gathering my things was the one I would need to grow balls to kiss. Until I kiss Malfoy I'll be stuck living with the opposite gender.

I didn't have a real destination but walking around the halls was a comfort. A reminder of the past seven years of my life. It was home no matter which part of it I was sleeping in. I smiled to myself realizing I had made my way back to the third floor corridor that had been the first adventure I had had in my new home. And what an adventure it had been. I walk down the corridor toward the door that had once hidden Fluffy. If he hadn't been guarding something and had been at most ten times smaller, he might have been cute. _Do you think the mirror is still down there?_

I hesitate at the door. What would it hurt? The creatures have been removed all that could be down there would be the mirror and possibly a dormant chess set. I step closer to the door opening it, why wasn't it locked? Over the years it must have been forgotten about. I walk into the room that had housed the oversized dog, and walk over to the trap door. I lift it and jump down into the darkness that once had been filled with devils' snare. Nothing tries to rap around my limbs as I fall to the floor a little jarred on impact. I cast a simple lumous, the room looked much bigger without the deadly plant everywhere and I find the door much easier without the plant trying to smother the life out of me. The other rooms I passed though with much less trouble and soon I'm in the room I had found and protected the philosopher's stone in.

There sleeping in the corner waiting to do as Dumbledore said it would do, the mirror of Erised waited for someone to look into it and never look away. It was supposed to drive men and women alike mad? From afar you wouldn't think the decorative looking mirror would be capable of such a task but when you know what the cursed thing does it was all too clear how dangerous it was.

How much you wanted to look into it but also the risk you would be taking. _Just do it! Do it! Do it!_ The voice inside my head gave no room for my conscience or rational thinking. It wanted me to see what the mirror held, what my heart held. If it was going to show me my family so be it, if it was going to show me something else so be it. I had come here out of curiosity, now it felt like I was desperate to see the deepest desire of my heart. I had a foggy idea of what it would show me as I stepped in front of the mirror.

I saw me. I saw my parents, unlike before, as ghosts watching me as I walked over to a certain blonde. I saw Draco turn to me and smile a smile that would make an angel weep. I smiled at him completely and utterly smitten, it was written all over my face as I outstretched an arm to the blonde. He pulled me closer and we just laughed with each other kissing sweetly. We looked the loving couple everyone strived to be. My parents eyes shown with approval and amusement at the picture me and Draco made. Young and in love.

Slowly the two of us began to mature and age. We never seemed to stop loving one another even as children and grandchildren ran about. We stopped aging and our family sat with us as Draco and I told stories for the children and made joking jabs at one another to amuse the adults, your children. We held hands and sat close on the sofa. It was a picture of a happy family sitting with each other for the holiday, the children sprawled out before the fire place and all the adults in various chairs and couches strategically placed around the room. I could feel hot tears on my face. I wanted to laugh but I knew no sound would come out thanks to my so called female friends. Crazy the lot of them, couldn't even allow me to make sounds in my woe of sadness. _Probably another reason why you don't like the 'fairer sex'._

I stare at the scene in the mirror. I may have been staring for an hour before I finally shook myself. The mirror was good but I knew that would never happen. Draco wasn't even gay for christs sake. There was no way the two of us could have children that looked so much like us either. Men. We're men. It wouldn't ever happen. I backed away from the mirror. Toward the door. I couldn't stay here. It was the middle of the day and people would notice my absence. _At least I think they would._ I passed through the other rooms. Past the third corridor, and waited for the stairs.

DM _POV_

After breakfast I helped Harry grab his things and arrange them in the girls dorm. It wasn't much different from the boys dorm but it smelled of at least seven different perfumes and had more light thanks to the numerous open windows curtains. It was cleaner but not by much. There were undergarments that made Potter blush like nothing else, littered halfheartedly all over as well as some other things like skirts and socks. If Harry reacted that way to bras and underwear he was going to have the hardest time of his life, excluding maybe Voldemort-related adventures. Now I was sitting in the common room simply lost in thought. No one tried to disturb me.

 _That blush…_ I groaned almost silently, but a few heads did turn and look at me questioningly before going back to whatever they were doing letting many cheat at chess or exploding snap. That boy would be the death of me if he blushed like that. _Imagine how much he'd blush if you,_ I shook myself. Best not to get a hard on in public, it wouldn't happen anyway.

The jinx. Harry has a crush on someone. You won't be able to cause a blush to rise on his face. Only they will. Merlin, how depressing. _Who does he have a crush on anyway?_ Potter had never talked about it with any one, or at least that's what Hermione said. He could have talked with one of the other guys. Or one of the adults he keeps around. Black or Lupin, maybe? But if that had been the case Hermione would have heard about it. She was basically Potter's sister. _Or mother._ I smirk a little, Granger was rather motherly towards Harry but she still had those moments. The moments that could only be shared by siblings or close friends. The moments were one can get angry with the other but do nothing back because 'this person is special' or 'I don't want to hurt them by mistake'. The moments where they can hug each other merely for support, and laugh until they are both in tears.

The two were Gryffindors after all. Friends since the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **I used the wrong 'rap' on purpose for the sixth chapter because….RAP GOD. It was funny. At least when I was posting it. Also, Google won't let me spell spells properly. I really don't know why. My friend was kind enough to point this out to me. I'm sorry this took so long for me to post, I just haven't felt motivated to do much of anything. After school all I want to do is curl up and sleep.**

 **Down the rabbit hole.**

DM _POV_

I sat in the common room trying to figure out who Potter would have a crush on. I sat in the same chair looking at the same spot. Nothing better to do really. Especially not when I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having the black haired boy's affections. The affections that I wanted so. Harry won't go for me though, the only one he's had his eyes on for the past eight years it sounded was this crush. The crush he wouldn't tell even to his almost sister. _How the hell am I supposed to find this bastard and give them a piece of my mind?_ I mused for a very long time it seemed. Harry came flying into the common room looking like he could and would ball his eyes out at any second, or already had. This sent me out of my thoughts and I stood from my chair.

"Harry?" he stopped his brisk walk, ducking his head. "Are you alright?" I walked up to him hesitating before I put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. Harry didn't shrug the hand off like I thought he would, like eh would of the years prior to our truce and friendship. I don't know why but that made me happy, smug even. Harry looked at me through fringe and dark lashes. His eyes, they were full of so much sadness in that moment and something else. Something akin to regret or maybe disappointment. I didn't want him to be disappointed that I was the one to confront and try to comfort him first.

 _Was I the first?_ I shrunk back a bit from Harry. Was he disappointed with me? I pulled my hand away from Harry, slowly. The dark haired boy's lips moved but thanks to the jinx the girl's had put Harry under no sound came out. Good all the same, it probably would have been a lie anyway. _I'm fine._ Potter was a martyr after all.

"Come sit down." I led him to the fire place and the couch in front of it. He sat and so did I. I stretched my arm on the back of the couch and pivoted my body so I was facing Harry. "You don't have to tell me just… just know that I don't like seeing you sad. I'll do anything in my power to help you get rid of it." I blushed a little around the edges and hoped Harry wouldn't notice, I looked into the fire just incase, maybe he'd blame it on the heat from the fire. I felt a hand on my thigh. A. Hand. On. My. Thigh. It was smaller than my own and different somehow, it was so warm.

I looked down at the hand then back up at Harry. It was Potter's hand. And he was smiling at me with… gratitude and… what else was there? There was something, something so much more potent and real. I wish Harry would look at me like that always. It made me feel warm, just like the hand on my thigh. I couldn't help it, I let a smile blossom. It was slow but genuine. Harry's face lit up,too. More so than the smile he had showed me before. It seemed relieved and resigned but happy. " There we are. No more teary eyes." I whispered looking fondly at that smile.

HP _POV_

 _His smile…_ It was contagious and it made his already handsome face light up and become something that took my breath away. I summoned a quill and parchment. _**Thank you. I didn't know I needed this, but it worked. Thank you, Draco.**_ I wrote with my knee. I handed the paper to Draco and watched him as he read it. He looked up at me "My pleasure." _Just snog the boy already._ My traitorous mind was screaming at me to just get it over with so I could tell the boy in front of me that the person I've been 'pining' after was non-other than himself.

Something was telling me it wasn't the right time. A part of me wasn't ready, that part was scared. I detest that scared part of me but this time I think I'll listen to it. There was no reason to be a rash Gryffindor, no reason to ruin this moment or my friendship with the brilliant blonde in front of me.

He confessed to not liking to see me sad. Draco cares. What a warm feeling. I scooted closer to him subconsciously, those eyes were like silver pools that at the moment I wouldn't mind taking a dip in and not coming back out till I knew Draco would be okay with my crush. _Hermione was right, you are obsessed._ I blushed moving back to where I had been removing my hand that had probably overstayed it's welcome on the blonde's thigh. "Harry?" Draco sounded questioning and I really didn't think either of us could face the answer I would have to give him. I threw him a coy smile and grabbed some more parchment.

 _ **I feel much better now. I think I'm going to go to dinner a little early. Want to join me?**_ The last part of my little note made me pause and bite my lip. I didn't think on it too hard before I handed the note to the blonde. I didn't watch him as he read but I could hear the happy tone in his voice as he said " That sounds great Potter." I breathed out smiling at him.

 **Time Skip…**

Draco and I made small talk (writing) on the walk down to dinner as well as the time we spent waiting at the table for the rest of the castle to arrive, which wasn't that long a wait seeing as when I had arrived at the common room half in tears it had been hours after lunch. I hadn't gone to lunch so when the food appeared on the table I was grateful to the house elves and nearly drooled. The food was great at Hogwarts, something that hadn't been changed after the war.

The girls had opted to sit around me and Draco, who was sitting across from me, stopping Ron and whoever else who might have wanted to sit with us to have to sit either beside crazy or crazier. The girls had cursed their small numbers and placed their bags on the seat next to Draco they couldn't fill with crazy. If I wasn't still a little angry at them I might have found their mother hening funny if not a bit annoying. _At least no one is sitting by Draco._

That jealously smug thought stopped me from putting the fork full of green beans any closer to my lips. Where the hell had it come from? Sure I noticed the way some of the other =s in the year looked and acted with Draco but he wasn't mine to feel this way about. _Not yet._ Not ever if I wasn't able to get the girls to take this stupid jinx off. Draco deserved more than me kissing him out of desperation. I needed to tell him on my own terms and in a way that would guarantee success.

This jinx didn't make it romantic or guarantee that Draco would want to be with me. There were so many other ways, ways I would have preferred, to tell the blonde about my intentions about my feelings. No, fate had to make it so I had a fifty-fifty chance. Either I would screw it up and get laughed at or I would end up… Where would I end up if Draco accepted me? Would I be with him until he got sick of it? Would his father make him stop seeing me? One thing is for sure the future I saw in the Mirror of Erised would never be able to be a reality.

I distantly registered the clanging of my fork on my plate and the shallow breaths I was taking. I didn't want Draco to be with anyone else but all signs pointed to it being impossible. Maybe just maybe my relatives were right. Maybe I can't be loved. Maybe love just isn't in the cards. It's always being taken away from me obviously some higher being didn't want me to have it.

I felt a hand gently shaking me out of my depressing thoughts. "Arry, Harry are you alright?" Hermione who was sitting next to me asked removing her hand shortly after she saw I was back on earth. I went to reassure her that everything is fine but stopped. No sound would come out thanks to the jinx the girls put on me. I hate woman, can't let me lie about my well being even if it would make everything so much easier. I didn't move to grab a parchment and quill I just got up and shrugged moving so I could get out of the Great Hall instead of having to look into Draco's eyes. I kept my head down and walked out.

I didn't go back to the dorm. Pansy, Lavender and Hermione would just be waiting to interrogate me. Mcgonagall made it clear that eight years are allowed to stay out past curfew as long as they're careful so technically I didn't have to go back at all. I just needed someplace to hide. Someplace no one would think to look for Harry Potter. The library.

I rushed toward the back where chairs were stuffed in corners away from the rest of the library, I never saw any one use them and they weren't easy to spot from the other parts of the library.

Flopping into one of the chairs I let out a slow breathe. I couldn't tell if I was sad about my revelation about Draco or aggravated with the girls for seeming so concerned and motherly after acting like a bunch of evil sisters. I just wanted to sleep. So I did, curled up in a chair in a hidden part of the library. The girls would be furious but it was better than playing twenty questions about something that was their fricken faults.

 **A peaceful snooze latter…**

When the cloudy fog of sleep left my head I noticed I wasn't alone in the little hidey hole like I had been when I had fallen asleep. A head of tousled blonde hair was on the armrest of the chair closest to the one I had claimed last night. I couldn't see all that well from my uncomfortable position curled up on my own chair, who it was but I knew only two blondes and only one who had short hair. Draco. I turned my head to look at the sofa when I heard a little groan. The girls were all cuddled together on the two cushion couch, the one who had groaned was 'Mione and she seemed to be the first one besides myself to be somewhat alive to the world.

I smiled a little. I had thrown what could only be described as a self pitying temper tantrum the night before but these people had come to find me. _**Morning Hermione.**_ sitting up I charmed the parchment I had summoned to fly over to the brunett. I fixed my askew glasses that I hadn't bothered taking off the night before before falling asleep in the chair I was now sitting up in. Hermione seemed startled by the parchment plane, probably not awake enough to notice much about her surroundings let alone the fact that someone was awake and trying to converse with her without speaking.

She snatched the parchment out of the air where it had been slowly flying around her head. "Morning to you too, Harry. Do you know how scared we all got last night, you know, when one of our best friends didn't show up in the dorm let alone the common room even?" Hermione may have just woke up but when she glared at me it was still the same as after she'd had her three morning coffees. I stiffened in the chair. What was I supposed to tell her? That I was just too angry and sad to even comprehend interacting with her let alone the others? No that would hurt her too much, and it wasn't the hole truth. Merlin, why did I have to be so childish?

I summoned the parchment back to myself using the quill I had set aside to pen down _**I'll tell you all about why when I don't have this stupid jinx on me, until then you're not going to get a word out of me on the subject. Literally and figuratively.**_ I sent it back and this time Hermione was ready to read my messy scrawl. She scowled but didn't push the subject farther. The others had begun to wake up after all.

From there I apologize as much as I could without being able to speak. Pansy seemed annoyed and aggravated that she had had to sleep on an already crowded couch with the others but she seemed to forgive me. Lavender was the type to wake up but not really, she acted childish rubbing her eyes and pressing herself against Pansy's side wanting nothing more than to keep cuddling. She wasn't awake enough to do much more than say "T's al'ight 'Arry calm down." Draco, Draco didn't seem all that happy but he didn't say much he just stared at me with a tight lipped frown. "We should hit the dorms and get showers before we all head to the Great Hall. No offense but you all look like shite." Pansy said getting up and stretching with an arm above her head.

"I agree," Hermione looked around our small group tisking displeased with the state of everyone.

 **Delightfully warm water and fresh clothes later…..**

SS _POV_

The tired looking group that stumbled into the Great Hall took there seats and surrounded the only two males in the group like they had done the night before. They didn't chat all that much using simple gestures and yawning around cups of coffee. The group had secluded themselves from the rest of their grade for who knows why but it had started to look suspicious to my new lover and I. Remus hadn't called us lovers per say but i refuse to use the term 'boyfriends' especially at our ages. We hadn't done much to be called lovers either but the talks we've had have been…. nice. Turns out I wasn't the only one to think the group was acting odd.

Minerva had said something about Potter moving into the girls dorm room, which was odd from both mine and the wolf's point of view. Harry had told Remus on multiple occasions that he would rather face the dark lord again then bend to the girls will and want for him to join them in the dorm room. Why would Potter agree to it? And why was my godson suddenly one of the main parts of the plot? The more I observe the group the more I see the fleeting glances shared between the my and Remus's godsons. The two didn't even seem to notice the other's perusal nor the mutuality of their affections. The resigned look in both of their eyes as they looked at each other with such longing angered me to no end.

It wasn't much different than my and Remus's school days and if those were anything to go by the boys needed all the help they could get.


	8. Alternate Lip Lock Jinx

**A/N: On hiatous or whatever its called.**


End file.
